


From Brooklyn To Bucky…

by HarataSanchis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Top Steve Rogers
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarataSanchis/pseuds/HarataSanchis
Summary: เรื่องราว"ความรัก"ของกัปตันอเมริกา สตีฟ โรเจอร์ จุดเริ่มต้นของทุกสิ่งตั้งแต่ที่บรู๊คลินและจบลงที่ เจมส์ บูคาแนน "บัคกี้" บาร์นส





	From Brooklyn To Bucky…

**Author's Note:**

> เรื่องนี้ตั้งใจว่าจะแต่งให้เป็น porn without plot ในช่วงชีวิตของสตีฟกับบัคกี้ตั้งแต่ช่วงยุคสงครามโลกจนถึงปัจจุบัน  
> ทุกบทที่แต่งอ้างอิงมาจากหนังทุกเรื่องในMCU  
> เพราะงั้นแต่ละบทที่จะเขียนลงเนื้อเรื่องเลยไม่ได้ต่อกันเป็นเรื่องยาว เป็นฟิคสั้นที่รวมกันเป็นเรื่องเดียว  
> เรื่องนี้เป็นการตั้งใจลองเขียนฟิคชั่นครั้งแรกเลยในชีวิต ภาษาที่ใช้บรรยายอาจจะยังไม่สวยงามมากนัก  
> ยังไงก็ขอความกรุณาด้วยนะ :)

 

 

"บัคกี้ นี่ฉันสตีฟ”

“ สตีฟ... ” เสียงตอบกลับเลื่อนลอยดังออกมาจากร่างของคนไร้สติ

“มาเถอะ…” สตีฟรีบรนปลดสายที่รัดตามลำตัวแล้วช่วยพยุงร่างของเพื่อนรักที่ถูกมัดกับเตียงเหล็กให้ลุกขึ้น

เพื่อนรักตลอดกาลของเขา เจมส์ บูคาแนน “บัคกี้” บาร์นส พลทหารราบกองร้อยที่ 107

หนึ่งในคนที่ถูกจับมาทดลองจากองค์กรลับไฮดรา กองวิทยาการมืดของนาซีโดยการนำของ โยฮัน ชมิดท์ ตอนนี้เจมส์เองดูเหมือนยังไม่ได้สติดีนัก

สตีฟมองดูว่าเขาแทบจะพยุงร่างให้ยืนตรงแทบไม่ไหว เขายื่นมือไปสัมผัสใบหน้าของคนตัวเล็กกว่าเพราะความรู้สึกอดเป็นห่วงไม่ได้

สตีฟไม่อาจรับรู้ได้เลยว่าไฮดราต้องการทดลองทำอะไรกับเจมส์ อีกคนถึงได้มีสภาพเป็นเช่นนี้

แต่ตอนนี้ในใจของเขา ความรู้สึกดีใจกลับมียิ่งกว่าเมื่อในท้ายที่สุดเขาพบว่าอีกคนยังคงรอดชีวิต

 

“นึกว่านายตายไปแล้ว…” คำพูดห่วงใยเปล่งออกมาจากชายหนุ่ม

 

“นึกว่านายตัวเล็กนิดเดียว…” เจมส์พูดตอบด้วยน้ำเสียงประหลาดใจเพราะภาพที่ได้เห็น  


จากภาพเบลอบิดเบี้ยวจนไม่อาจเดารูปร่างได้เมื่อแรกเริ่มคืนสติ  


เขาต้องใช้เวลาชั่วครู่ จนกว่าภาพที่มองเห็นเริ่มจะชัดเจน บัคกี้คิดว่าตนเองอาจจะยังไม่ได้สติดีจริงๆก็เป็นได้

เพราะใบหน้าของชายหนุ่มที่เห็นตรงหน้านี้คล้ายคลึงกับคนที่เขารู้จัก คล้ายกับสตีฟเพื่อนรักของเขาขนน่ากลัว

แต่ด้วยขนาดตัวที่ต่างออกไปแทบทำให้บัคกี้ไม่อาจมั่นใจว่าคนตรงหน้าเขาคือสตีเฟ่น แกรนท์ โรเจอร์ เพื่อนรักสมัยเด็กที่รู้จักกันมาเป็นเวลานาน  
ชายตัวเล็กที่พยายามสมัครเข้าทหารแต่เนื่องด้วยปัญหาทางด้านสุขภาพทำให้ตัวสตีฟไม่ผ่านการคัดเลือก  
พวกเขาทั้งสองคนแยกจากกันเพราะตัวบัคกี้เองต้องมาร่วมรบเมื่ออเมริกาเข้าสู่ช่วงยุคสงคราม

อาจเป็นเพราะผลของการทดลองหรือไม่ที่ทำให้ตัวเขาเองเห็นภาพหลอนแต่คนตรงหน้าเขาในตอนนี้ คือสตีฟ โรเจอร์ตัวจริง

น้ำเสียงที่เปล่งออกมากับลักษณะการพูดช่วยย้ำชัดว่าคนตรงหน้าเขาคือสตีฟ สตีฟคนที่เขาคุ้นเคยมาตลอดชีวิต

แต่ตอนนี้เขาช่างแตกต่างออกไปราวกับเป็นคนละคน

 

 

“เฮ้ ขอเสียงปรบมือให้กับ กัปตันอเมริกา!”

เสียงโห่ร้องดังสนั่นร่วมกับเสียงปรบมือแสดงความยินดีจากผู้คนนับร้อยมอบให้แด่กัปตันอเมริกาดังก้องไปทั่วลานกว้าง

หลังจากที่เหล่าขบวนทหารได้เดินทางมาถึงที่ลานกว้างของฐานที่ใช้ตั้งในการรวมพล

จากเหตุการณ์ที่กัปตันอเมริกา สตีฟ โรเจอร์ ได้บุกเข้าช่วยชีวิตเหล่าพลทหารที่ถูกจับตัวไปเป็นเชลยโดยองค์กรลับไฮดรา

เหล่าทหารน้อยใหญ่ต่างเข้ามารุมล้อมโอบกอดจับมือแสดงความยินดีกับชายผู้ที่ถูกเรียกว่า“วีรบุรุษอเมริกา”

 

ช่างเป็นช่วงเวลาที่ทำให้สตีฟรู้สึกเป็นเกียรติและภาคภูมิใจมากที่สุดในชีวิต

นับตั้งแต่การได้รับโอกาสหลังจากที่เขาได้เป็นผู้ที่ถูกเลือกให้เข้ารับการทดลองซุปเปอร์โซลเยอร์ ภารกิจสร้างกองทัพทหารของหน่วย SSR

แต่สตีฟเป็นเพียงชายคนเดียวที่ได้รับการทดลองในครั้งนั้น จากเหตุการณ์ที่สายลับของไฮดราบุกเข้าทำร้าย

ทำให้เจ้าหน้าที่คนสำคัญ ดร. อับราฮัม เออร์กิน เสียชีวิต สูตรเซรุ่มที่ใช้ในการทดลองได้สูญหายไป

ภารกิจพัฒนาซุปเปอร์โซลเยอร์จึงได้ถูกชะลอลง

หน้าที่ของเขาได้เปลี่ยนไปเมื่อถูกชักชวนจากสว.แบรนต์ ให้สตีฟมาทำหน้าที่ร่วมออกทัวร์ขายพันธบัตรกลาโหมเพื่อนำไปใช้ในการซื้ออาวุธ

บุรุษติดดาวร่วมออกโชว์ในคณะทัวร์ไม่ใช่หน้าที่แบบที่สตีฟคาดหวังเอาไว้นัก

แต่ในตอนนี้ เขาได้พิสูจน์ตัวเองในฐานะของสตีฟโรเจอร์รวมทั้งพิสูจน์ตนเองในชื่อของกัปตันอเมริกาแล้วว่าตัวเขามีค่ามากกว่านั้น

เพียงแต่ในตอนนี้สตีฟมีเรื่องที่อยาก “พิสูจน์” ตัวเองมากกว่านั้น

 

 

“เฮ้ สตีฟ

"จะพาฉันไปที่ไหนกันเนี่ย?” จู่ๆสตีฟก็บอกว่ามีธุระส่วนตัวที่ต้องการทำ

เขาถอดหมวกเหล็กกับโล่ฝากไว้ที่เพ็กกี้ แล้วลากตัวของเขาออกมาเลยโดยไม่ฟังเสียงคำทักท้วง

"ไปกับฉัน”

สตีฟว่าเช่นนั้นตอนที่เขายืนอยู่ข้างกันพร้อมกับคว้ามือลากตัวออกมาในช่วงที่ผู้คนกำลังแยกตัว มือหนาพอคว้าข้อแขนของเขาได้ก็เดินนำมุ่งตรงไปทันที

 

คนถูกลากตัวออกมาได้แต่ปล่อยตัวตามแรงฉุดลากของอีกคน ชำเลืองมองชายผมบลอนด์ที่ตอนนี้เดินจ้ำนำหน้าไปไม่สนเสียงทักทายจากคนรอบข้างเลยแม้แต่น้อย

ธุระสำคัญอะไรของชายหนุ่มตัวบัคกี้เองก็ไม่อาจรับรู้ได้ แต่เป็นครั้งแรกที่เขาได้เพ่งมองอีกคนอย่างจริงจังหลังจากที่ไม่ได้พบกันนาน

สตีฟ โรเจอร์เพื่อนรักคนเดิมของเขาในตอนนี้ได้เปลี่ยนไปแล้วสตีฟได้เล่าทุกเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นเกี่ยวกับการได้เข้าร่วมการฝึกในโปรเจคพัฒนาซุปเปอร์โซลเยอร์ให้ฟังช่วงที่ได้เดินทางกลับมาจากแอซซาโน่ด้วยกัน

บัคกี้ต้องหาว่าอีกคนเป็นบ้าแน่ถ้าเขาไม่ได้เห็นมันกับตา ไหนจะชายที่ลอกหน้ากากออกจนแต่เหลือผิวหนังสีแดงทั้งตัวนั่นอีก

อนาคตที่เคยบอกกับอีกคนว่าจะไปด้วยกันดูท่ามันจะมาเร็วจนน่าตกใจ

ร่างกายของสตีฟเปลี่ยนไปอย่างไม่น่าเชื่อ เขาตัวใหญ่กว่า ตามลำตัวแน่นเต็มไปด้วยกล้ามเนื้อมหาศาลและเทียบกันเรื่องความสูงในตอนนี้ สตีฟสูงกว่าบัคกี้เสียอีก

จากเพื่อนคนตัวเล็กที่เขาต้องคอยปกป้องเสมอมา คนที่ชอบหาเรื่องใส่ตัวเพราะไม่เคยคิดหนีเวลาที่ต้องสู้ กลับกลายเป็นว่าในตอนนี้คนตรงหน้าเขาได้เปลี่ยนไป

กลายเป็นคนที่ได้เข้ามาช่วยชีวิตเขาเสียเอง “ความหวังใหม่ของอเมริกา” ชื่อที่ทุกคนเรียกชายคนตรงหน้าเขานี้

 

 

หลังจากเดินแยกออกมาจากฝูงชนพอสมควร

สตีฟรีบเดินย่ำเร่งฝีเท้าเมื่อสังเกตเห็นต้นไม้ใหญ่ที่ยืนต้นสูงตระหง่านอยู่ข้างหน้าอีกแค่ไม่ไกล

“น่าจะใช้ได้นะ”ทหารหนุ่มคิด

มือที่ใช้คว้าข้อแขนอีกคนยังเกาะกุมแน่นมาตลอดทาง เมื่อเร่งฝีเท้าเดินมาได้ซักพัก จนพ้นโค้งต้นไม้ใหญ่ที่พอจะใช้บดบังสายตาของคนรอบกายได้

สตีฟ โรเจอร์แทบจะออกแรงทั้งหมดที่มีดึงร่างของอีกคนพุ่งกระแทกเข้าเต็มอกแล้วโอบกอดรัดไว้ในทันที

“พระเจ้า"

"บัคกี้ คิดถึง..." 

"คิดถึงที่สุดเลย” คำพูดมากมายพรั่งพรูออกมาจากปากของชายหนุ่มที่พุ่งตัวเข้ามาสวมกอด ถ้อยคำมากมายที่เก็บไว้มาแสนนานได้ถูกพูดบอกออกมาให้อีกคนได้รับรู้

ท่อนแขนกว้างที่ใช้รัดร่างของคนที่ตัวเล็กกว่า อ้ากอดอีกคนไว้จนแทบจมอก เขากอดรัดเอาไว้จนสุดแขน เสียงทุ้มได้แต่กระซิบบอกประโยคซ้ำๆว่าคิดถึงอีกคนมากแค่ไหน

 

“ฉันรู้สตีฟ ฉันรู้…” 

“ฉันก็คิดถึงนายเหมือนกัน”

บัคกี้กระซิบตอบกลับไป ถึงแม้จะตกใจเล็กน้อยกับการกระทำหุนหันพลันแล่น แต่อ้อมกอดจากคนตรงหน้าที่ได้รับมอบมามันอบอุ่นมากเกินกว่าที่จะปฎิเสธ  
กอดสัมผัสจากอีกคนที่หลอมละลายทั้งตัวและหัวใจของเขา เสียงหัวใจที่เต้นรัวอยู่ในอกของเขาตอนนี้มันสั่นรัวแรงจนเขารู้สึกได้โดยแทบไม่ต้องสัมผัส

มันเต้นดังจนแอบเผลอคิดว่าอีกคนที่กอดเขาไว้อาจจะเผลอได้ยิน  


 

“พระเจ้า ฉันนึกว่านายตายไปแล้ว”

 

“เฮ้ๆ ฉันก็อยู่นี่แล้วไง ไม่ได้หายไปไหน ยังไม่ตายด้วยนะ ”

 

“ดีใจที่สุดเลย ฉันกลัวว่าจะเสียนายไปแล้ว”

 

สตีฟกลัวว่าจะต้องสูญเสียอีกคนไปจริงๆเสียแล้ว

เมื่อวินาทีที่เขาได้ข่าวการรอดชีวิตของพลทหารในกองร้อยที่107ที่ถูกส่งไปแอซซาโน่ แต่ไม่มีวี่แววของคนอีกคนข้างกาย

ชายหนุ่มทำได้เพียงแต่คิดว่าเขาจะมีชีวิตอยู่ได้อย่างไรหากไม่มีคนที่เขารัก

 

 “ถ้า..ถ้าเกิดนายตายจริงๆล่ะก็..”

 

 “นี่ จำได้ที่เคยคุยกันได้ไหม?” อีกคนพูดตัดบท

 

“จำได้ไหมทีว่ามนุษย์เราจะตายก็ต่อเมื่อหัวใจของคนๆนั้นหยุดเต้นน่ะ”

บัคกี้เองรับรู้ถึงความเป็นห่วงจากคนตรงหน้า

การที่ได้รับรู้ว่าตัวเขามีความหมายกับอีกคนมากมายขนาดไหนแทบทำให้หัวใจดวงเล็กๆพองโต

ถ้าหากต้องให้นึกว่าในวันนึงจะต้องใช้ชีวิตโดยปราศจากคนอีกข้างกาย ตัวเขาเองก็ไม่อาจทำใจได้

หัวใจของเขามันถูกมอบให้ไปครั้นตั้งแต่ที่ชายหนุ่มตรงหน้ายังไม่รู้ตัวเสียอีก

 

“แต่หัวใจของฉันจะไม่มีวันหยุดเต้น นายรู้เรื่องนี้ดีใช่ไหม? หัวใจของนายเองก็เหมือนกัน”

ประโยคคำพูดอ่อนหวานแต่แฝงความนัยจากอีกคนส่งตรงให้ชายหนุ่ม

 

“อื้อ รู้สิ ไม่มีวันลืมมันหรอก ” ชายหนุ่มผงกหัวตอบรับ

 

“นายจะไม่มีวันตายตราบใดที่มีฉันอยู่”

 

สตีฟรู้ความหมายในทุกประโยคที่อีกคนพูดมา

ใช่ ที่ว่ามนุษย์เราจะตายก็ต่อเมื่อหัวใจของคนๆนั้นหยุดเต้น นั่นเป็นเรื่องจริง

แต่ถ้าหัวใจของตนได้ถูกมอบให้อีกคนเก็บรักษามันไว้ล่ะ มันจะหยุดเต้นได้อย่างไรหากมีคนคอยปกป้องอยู่

ฟังดูเหลวไหลสิ้นเพแต่เขาทั้งสองคนเชื่อเช่นนั้น

หัวใจสองดวงที่ถูกแลกเปลี่ยนมอบไว้ให้กันเพื่อเก็บรักษา ปกป้องมันเอาไว้จนกว่าคนอีกคนจะต้องการกลับคืน

 

พอได้สัมผัสกันอย่างใกล้ชิดด้วยตนเองถึงได้รู้สึกเรื่องการเปลี่ยนแปลงของอีกคนจริงๆ

“นายตัวใหญ่ขึ้นมากเลยนะสตีฟ" 

"ทีแรกที่เจอฉันแทบไม่เชื่อสายตาตัวเอง ”

สมัยก่อนเขาแทบจะกอดอีกคนได้ด้วยแขนเพียงข้างเดียว ดูเหมือนมันจะกลับกันแล้วในตอนนี้

สตีฟรัดเขาเอาไว้ได้ทั้งตัว แต่แขนสองข้างของเขาเมื่อยืดจนสุดมือก็ไม่อาจโอบอุ้มอีกคนไว้ได้

 

“ปกตินายก็ชอบอะไรใหญ่ๆอยู่แล้วนี่ เพิ่มแค่นี้จะเป็นอะไร”

คำพูดติดทะเล้นของกัปตันหนุ่มเรียกเสียงหัวเราะจากอีกคนได้เล็กน้อย

“หนอย ไอ่เบื้อกนี่”

“นายสิ ไอ่เบื้อก”

บทสนทนาจากคนที่คุ้นเคยเข้ามาเติมเต็มความอบอุ่นให้กันและกันเหมือนกับวันวาน

สตีฟตอบรับพร้อมกระชับวงแขนให้แน่นขึ้นกว่าเดิม พวกเขาแทบจะไม่พูดอะไรต่อจากนั้นเลย

นานแสนนานที่คนทั้งสองปล่อยกายให้คนอีกคนได้สวมกอด เพียงเพราะอยากที่จะได้รับสัมผัสของกันและกัน

สัมผัสอบอุ่นที่ห่างเหินมาแสนนาน

 

เพราะคนตรงหน้ากอดเขาเอาไว้จนไม่อาจหนีไปไหน

บัคกี้เลยได้แต่วาดวงแขนลาดลงบนแผ่นหลังกว้างใหญ่ มันเปลี่ยนไปจริงๆ แต่ความรู้สึกที่ส่งผ่านเข้ามาจากคนตรงหน้ายังคงเป็นเช่นเดิม

เขาได้แต่กอดรัดตอบกลับไปให้อีกคนได้รับรู้ว่าเขาเองก็คิดถึงมากมายไม่แพ้กัน

 

 

ความรู้สึกที่ห่างหายจากกันนานเกินไปเริ่มแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นสิ่งอื่น

บัคกี้เริ่มรู้สึกเมื่อมือทั้งสองข้างของอีกคนที่เคยกอดเขาเอาไว้มันเริ่มฟอนเฟ้นไปทั่วร่าง

“สะ..สตีฟ!”

ฝ่ามือหนาเริ่มเคลื่อนคลำสัมผัสผ่านสาปเสื้อของเขา ลูบวนอย่างคนเอาแต่ใจ

มือหนาไล่สัมผัสมากมายจนบัคกี้คิดว่าไม่มีส่วนใดในร่างกายจะไม่ถูกจับต้อง

บัคกี้เริ่มตกใจมากยิ่งขึ้นเมื่อสตีฟใช้มืออีกข้างสอดเข้าไปด้านหลังแล้วเปลี่ยนไปบีบขยำบั้นท้าย เขาทั้งบีบทั้งกำจนเต็มมือ

นิ้วมือทั้งห้าคว้าหมับที่ก้อนเนื้อกลมไว้แล้วนวดวนทุกสัดส่วน เคล้นคลึงจนแทบจะรู้ถึงขนาดของมัน

อารมณ์ที่พุ่งขึ้นอย่างรุนแรงของสตีฟทำให้เขาแทบไม่ทันตั้งตัวต่อปฏิกิริยาของคนตรงหน้า

 

“เฮ้ สตีฟ เดี๊ยวก่อนสิ… ตรงนี้ไม่ได้นะ”

ทหารหนุ่มดูเหมือนคนเมามายไม่ได้สติ 

เสียงห้ามปรามเพียงเล็กน้อยไม่อาจส่งไปถึงอีกคนได้เลย ตอนนี้แทบจะไม่มีสิ่งใดต้านทานความคิดถึงของสตีฟไว้ได้

คนตัวเล็กกว่าได้แค่เอี้ยวตัวถอยห่าง มือที่ว่างอยู่พยายามใช้ปัดป้องดันอกของคนเมามายให้ผละออกจากกัน

แต่แรงของคนปกติแบบเขาในตอนนี้แทบจะไม่เป็นผล

 

ชั่วขณะ อยู่ๆก็เป็นสตีฟเองที่หยุดการกระทำทั้งหมด

เขาผละออกจากการกอดรัด มือทั้งสองข้างที่เคยลูบไล้เปลี่ยนไปเกาะกุมข้างกาย

ชายหนุ่มทำเพียงยืนหยุดนิ่ง สบตามองคนที่อยู่ตรงหน้า

ด้วยระยะห่างที่ใกล้ชิดจนได้ยินเสียงลมหายใจเหนื่อยหอบของกันและกัน

บัคกี้เองสับสันงุนงง เขาไม่รู้ว่าชายหนุ่มอีกคนต้องการอะไรแน่หรือเพียงเพราะสตีฟได้สติว่าไม่ควรที่จะทำอะไรในสถานเช่นนี้

 

แต่เปล่าเลย ในฟากความรู้สึกของสตีฟตอนนี้นั้นไม่สามารถอธิบายเป็นคำพูดใดได้

เขาทำได้แต่จ้องมองใบหน้าของคนในอ้อมกอดด้วยความถวิลหา

ภาพเหตุการณ์ที่เคยได้ใช่ร่วมกันทุกวี่วันกับคนที่อยู่ในอ้อมแขนตรงหน้าหวนคืนมาในใจ

ความรู้สึกมากมายมหาศาลที่อยากให้อีกคนได้รับรู้ในช่วงเวลาที่ต้องแยกจากกัน สัมผัสทางกายที่ห่างเหินไปแสนนานที่แสนคิดถึง

รสสัมผัสที่คุ้นเคยจนอยากขอเอื้อนเอ่ยเชยชิม

 

 

แทบไม่ทันรู้สึกตัวเมื่อความรู้สึกทางเพศของชายหนุ่มได้ก่อตัวขึ้นมาราวกับลมพายุ

ความหอมหวานตรงหน้าที่ไม่ได้ลิ้มรสมาแสนนานผลักดันสัญชาตญาณดิบหื่นในตัว

รสจูบแสนหวานกับเสียงครวญครางจากริมฝีปากแดงที่อยากจะได้ยินมันอีกเพียงแค่สักครั้ง

รวดเร็วกว่าใครจะห้ามทัน สตีฟพุ่งตัวรุกเร้าแทะเล็มไล่จูบไล่หอมอีกคนอย่างหื่นกระหาย

คนถูกจู่โจมได้แต่ตกใจกับการกระทำอันวาบหวามของเขาอีกครั้งอย่างไม่ทันตั้งตัว

ท่ามกลางเสียงของเหล่าพลทหารที่อยู่ไม่ไกล ตอนนี้กลับถูกแทนที่ด้วยเสียงจูบดูดเนื้อ ดังชัดกลบเสียงอื่นรอบข้างจนน่าอาย

ริมฝีปากร้อนไล่จูบผิวเนื้อที่โผล่พ้นสาปเสื้ออย่างเอาใจ ต้นคอขาวถูกสูดไซร้แรงจนขึ้นแดง

จมูกโด่งไล่เกลี่ยความหอมหวานของกลิ่นกายจากต้นคอขาวไล่ลงไหปลาร้า

แรงกระหายในจูบของชายหนุ่มผลักดันร่างของเขาให้ถดถอย แรงพุ่งดุดันมีมากจนทำให้เขาต้องเก้าถอย

ผลักดันจนแผ่นหลังของเขาเอนพิงติดต้นไม้ใหญ่จนไม่อาจก้าวถอยไปไหนได้อีก

 

“อะ อืม สตีฟ อย่านะ..”

สตีฟไม่ฟังเสียงคัดค้านใดๆ

เขาได้โอกาสฉวยใช้มือจับคางคนตัวเล็กกว่าเชิดขึ้น เขาก้มหน้าลงแล้วทาบริมฝีปากของเขาทับลงบนริมฝีปากของอีกคน

แรกเริ่มมันเป็นแค่การขบเม้มเบาๆที่ริมฝีปาก แต่มันช่างยั่วยวนและหยอกเย้าอีกคนให้ชื่นใจ

คนร่างหนาแกล้งขบเม้มสลับบนและล่าง ดูดดึงเนินเนื้อแดงให้เหมือนกับว่าอยากจะดูดกลืนมันเข้าไป

มือหนาที่เคยใช้จับกอบกุมไหล่เปลี่ยนไปประคองท้ายทอยของคนในอ้อมกอดให้หยุดนิ่ง

การกดจูบหยอกเย้ากัดกินเป็นเวลานานแสนนาน

จนวินาทีที่ชายหนุ่มเปลี่ยนรสจูบจากที่เคยนุ่มนวลอ่อนหวาน กลายเป็นรสจูบที่เต็มไปด้วยความรุนแรงและดูดดืมจนแทบลืมหายใจ

ลิ้นสากเริ่มต้นโลมเลียอย่างเอาใจ กวาดลิ้นกว้างไล่เลียทั่วทั้งริมฝีปากจนคนถูกต้อนจูบรู้สึกเหมือนกำลังถูกกัดกิน

คนตัวโตกว่าได้ทีฉวยโอกาสจาบจ้วงสอดลิ้นยาวเข้าไปตักตวงความหอมหวาน

กวาดต้อนในโพรงปากโลมเลียทุกผิวสัมผัสจนถ้วนทั่ว

 

แม้ปากอยากจะพูดบอกปฏิเสธอีกคนมากเพียงใด แต่ความเชื้อเชิญที่อีกคนส่งมาให้ถึงกับปาก ยากเหลือเกินที่จะไม่ตอบรับกลับ

ทุกสิ่งที่เคยคิดจะห้ามปรามการกระทำของอีกคนถูกโยนทิ้งไปอย่างไร้ค่า

“อืมม” สตีฟส่งเสียงครางพึงพอใจเมื่อได้รับปฏิกิริยาตอบกลับจากอีกคน

ปลายลิ้นร้อนที่เริ่มตวัดตอบกลับกวัดเกี่ยวไล่เลียลิ้นสากที่ส่งเข้าไปสัมผัส ลิ้นร้อนแดงสลับเกี่ยวพันกันในโพรงปากราวกับงูรัด

คนทั้งสองต่างผลัดกันดูดผลัดกันเลียแลกเปลี่ยนความร้อนราวกับต้องการสัมผัสทุกอณูของกันและกัน

บัคกี้น่ะจูบเก่งจะตาย สตีฟคิด

 มือของชายหนุ่มยังคงหาโอกาสล่วงเกินเรือนร่างด้วยการลูบคลำผ่านเนื้อผ้า ไล่เลื้อยไปทั่วทั้งตัว

มือหนาคว้าหมับเข้าที่เนินอกแกล้งหยอกเย้าขยำขยุ้มจนพอใจ

นิ้วเรียวยาวได้โอกาสสะกิดยอดปทุมถันผ่านเนื้อผ้าบดขยี้หยอกล้อจนอีกคนส่งเสียงครวญคราง

“สตีฟ อะ อื้ม…” เสียงครางกระเส่าของคนถูกจูบ ยิ่งทำให้คนมักมากได้ใจ

ความต้องการของทหารหนุ่มปลุกเร้าให้ส่วนเนื้อกลางลำตัวผงาดชูชัน ท่อนเอ็นขยายขนาดพองโตผ่านกางเกงจนอีกคนรู้สึกได้

 

“อ่า ฉันอยากเข้าไปในตัวนาย” สตีฟผละจูบบอกเสียงแหบพร่า เขาอดกลั้นเรื่องอย่างว่ามานานหลังจากที่บัคกี้ต้องไปร่วมรบ

ในทุกๆวันคืนที่เกิดความต้องการ สตีฟทำได้เพียงแค่จินตนการถึงอีกคนขณะคอยช่วยตัวเอง

แต่มันไม่เคยเพียงพอเลยเมื่อเทียบกับสัมผัสหอมหวานจากคนตรงหน้าในตอนนี้

 

“แต่ตรงนี้มัน อะ..อื้อ…อาจมีคนผ่านมาเห็นนะ อ๊า ” บัคกี้ได้แต่กัดฟันตอบ

เมื่อรสสัมผัสวาบหวามที่ได้รับมันปลุกกระตุ้นความอยากในใจเขาให้ตื่นขึ้นเช่นกัน

บัคกี้พยายามประคองสติของตนเองไม่ให้เตลิดไปกับความเย้ายวนที่ได้รับ

ทุกการกระทำของสตีฟบ่งบอกได้อย่างชัดเจนว่าชายหนุ่มต้องการเขามากเพียงใด

แต่แค่เพียงเพราะเขาได้หลงไหลไปกับรสจูบเมื่อครู่ใช่ว่าตัวเขาจะต้องยอมตามคำขอ

ณ เวลานี้ในที่กลางป่า ถึงแม้ว่าดูจะห่างไกลจากผู้คนพอสมควรแต่ก็มีความเป็นไปได้ที่เขาทั้งคู่จะถูกพบเห็น

 

“ถ้ามีคนผ่านมาเห็นก็ทำให้พวกนั้นดูเลยเป็นไง พลทหารแห่ชื่นชมเหตุการณ์แห่งประวัติศาสตร์ ภาพกัปตันอเมริกากำลังทำรักกับแฟนหนุ่ม เยี่ยมไปเลย”

“อ้ะ อย่าบ้าน่า” คำพูดลามกจากชายหนุ่มยิ่งทำให้เขาแทบเป็นบ้า เพียงเพราะเผลอคิดภาพน่าอายตามคำพูดอีกคนที่ว่า ถ้าหากถูกทำรักต่อหน้าผู้คนจะเป็นเช่นไร

“ฉันทนไม่ไหวแล้วนะบัค มันแข็งจนปวดไปหมด”

เสียงทุ้มครางหอบตอบอีกคนพร้อมกับหน้าผากที่ซบลง สตีฟไล่จูบไล่หอมอ้อนวอนขอร้องอีกคนอย่างเห็นใจ

ชายหนุ่มไม่อาจห้ามสัมผัสที่เคยเก็กกักไว้ได้แล้วในตอนนี้

สตีฟคว้ามือของอีกคนมากอบกุมท่อนเนื้อใต้ร่มผ้า ส่วนกลางลำตัวที่ตอนนี้มันขยายขนาดจนแทบจะปริแตกออกจากกางเกง

“มันคิดถึงนายแทบทุกคืนเลยรู้ไหม” สตีฟทำเสียงกระเส่ากระซิบบอก

 

“สตีฟ อ้ะ อา อื้อ”

 

เสียงครางหวานที่ไม่อาจอดกลั้นเอาไว้เล็ดลอดออกมา

บัคกี้เองแทบจะคุมตัวเองไว้ไม่อยู่ ในเมื่อสตีฟไม่คิดที่จะหยุดไล่จูบไล่หอมเรือนร่างของตนแม้ซักวินาทีเดียว

ความต้องการที่มากล้นจากชายหนุ่มเชิญชวนให้บัคกี้หลงวนในห้วงอารมณ์สวาท

ช่วงเวลาที่ต้องแยกจากกันบัคกี้เองไม่อาจปฎิเสธได้ว่าในทุกวันคืนเขานั้นก็โหยหาสัมผัสอันคุ้นเคยจากชายตรงหน้านี้

 

มือที่ถูกคว้าชักจูงให้สัมผัสกับท่อนเอ็นเนื้อแทบจะทำสติที่ประคองไว้พังทลาย

โอ้พระเจ้า ขนาดของมันต่างไปจากเดิมอย่างสิ้นเชิง มันใหญ่กว่าที่เขาเคยได้สัมผัส

ตัวเขาแทบไม่ได้เอะใจผลของการทดลองที่ทำให้สตีฟเปลี่ยนไป

มันเพิ่มพลังกำลังและกล้ามเนื้อมหาศาลให้ แต่เขาเองแทบไม่ทันคิดว่ามันจะเพิ่มขนาดอย่างอื่นเข้าไปด้วย

 

สัมผัสอ่อนไหวจากการได้ลูบคลำท่อนเนื้อ ปลุกความปรารถนาในใจของบัคกี้ให้พุ่งพล่านจนถึงขีดสุด

ภาพในหัวที่เคยเบลอมึนตอนนี้กลับชัดเจน ภาพจินตนาการเวลาที่ได้ลองสัมผัสมันใต้ร่มผ้า กอบกุมด้วยผิวมือของตนเอง

ชื่นชมความสวยงามและกลืนกินมันด้วยปาก ถูกสอดใส่กระแทกกระทั้นเข้ามาจนต้องร้องครางไม่เป็นภาษา

อยากลองดู อยากที่จะลองกลืนกินมันดูสักครั้ง

 

“แค่ดูดมันก็ได้ นะ” สตีฟบอกเสียงแหบพร่า

ยังไงเสียในตอนนี้เขาก็ต้องได้ปลดปล่อยเมล็ดพันธ์ที่เก็กกักไว้ให้ได้

ชายหนุ่มพูดบอกแล้วเร่งผลักอีกคนให้นั่งคุกเข่า

ดูๆแล้วมันแทบจะเป็นการบังคับกัน เพราะตัวเขาแทบไม่ต้องการรอฟังคำตอบจากอีกคนเลยแม้แต่น้อย

แต่ปฎิกิริยาของบัคกี้เองก็บอกได้กลายๆว่า อีกคนอยากที่จะดูดของเขา…

 

“อ.เอ่อ งั้น แค่ดูดก็พอนะ” บัคกี้เองพูดไปหน้าแดงก่ำ เขากลืนน้ำลายลงอึกใหญ่หลังจากอีกคนกล่าวเชิญชวน

ถ้าแค่ดูดก็ไม่เป็นอะไรนี่ บัคกี้คิด

ตัวเขาเองก็ไม่อาจปฏิเสธความเย้ายวนที่มีอยู่ตรงหน้าได้ บัคกี้เคยดูดของสตีฟมาตั้งหลายหน

เขาทำมันเป็นกิจวัตรประจำวันเลยก็ว่าได้ แต่มันต่างออกไปในครั้งนี้

ท่อนเนื้อที่เคยดูดของสตีฟน่ะมันใหญ่มากมาตั้งแต่แรกอยู่แล้ว แต่ตอนนี้มันใหญ่กว่าเดิมเสียอีก

แค่ลองได้สัมผัสผ่านกางเกงเขายังรู้สึกถึงความใหญ่มหึมาของมันได้เลย

 

ความลุ่มหลงที่มีถูกจุดติดจนแทบไม่อาจห้ามใจเพียงเพราะภาพที่เห็น บัคกี้ใจเต้นสั่นระรัว

ตรงหน้าเป็นภาพเงาพาดของท่อนเนื้อที่ขยายขนาดจนมองเห็นเป็นลำยาวออกมานอกกางเกง

บัคกี้รับรู้ได้เลยว่าร่างกายของเขาสั่นเทิ้มเพราะความอยากเพียงใด ไฟร้อนสุมแผ่ลงร่างจนรู้สึกถึงท่อนเนื้อในกางเกงของตนสั่นไหว

ความเปียกแฉะที่หลั่งออกมาจากปลายยอดเพราะความอยากอย่างช่วยไม่ได้

จินตภาพในหัวเมื่อท่อนเนื้อความยาวใหญ่ขนาดนี้ได้เข้ามาเติมเต็มในร่าง สอดใส่เข้ามาทีละนิดจนสุดลำโคน

กระแทกกระทั้นจนตัวโยนจนสมใจอยาก แล้วปลดปล่อยเมล็ดพันธ์คาวกามทิ้งเอาภายใน

อารมณ์ที่เคยอดกลั้นไว้แทบจะไม่มีเหลือ ในตอนนี้กลับแทนที่ไปด้วยกามารมณ์แทบจะทั้งหมด

 

เข็มขัดที่ถูกถอดโยนทิ้งไปอย่างไม่ใยดี ซิบเหล็กที่ถูดรูดลงเพื่อเปิดเผยความมหัศจรรย์ตรงหน้า

กางเกงผ้าถูกรูดรั้งผ่านต้นขาแกร่งทิ้งกองไว้ที่ข้อเท้า ภาพที่ปรากฏให้เห็นคือท่อนเอ็นเนื้อแข็งผงาดผ่านชั้นในสีขาว

ตัวมันแทบจะหลุดปลิ้นออกมาเพราะความใหญ่โต ผ้าสีขาวบางเนื้อใสที่ห่อหุ้มเอาไว้แทบจะไม่สามารถปกปิดทรวดทรงของมันไว้ได้

รอยเปียกแฉะเป็นดวงที่มองเห็นจากปลายยอดบ่งบอกได้ดีว่ากัปตันหนุ่มมีความต้องการมากเพียงใด

ภาพที่เห็นมอมเมาบัคกี้เหมือนคนไม่ได้สติ

เขาพุ่งตัวไปอย่างรวดเร็ว ฝังใบหน้าลงที่หว่างขาแล้วดูดดมท่อนลำผ่านเนื้อผ้า สูดดมกลิ่นกายของอีกคนเต็มปอดราวกับกำลังได้สูดรับอากาศบริสุทธิ์

จมูกรั้นวาดกวาดไล่เกลี่ยดอมดมตามความยาวตั้งแต่ต้นจรดปลาย

มอบสัมผัสให้มันเปรียบดั่งสมบัติเลอค่าชิ้นเดียวในโลกที่เคยมี ก้มลงจรดจูบลำเนื้อแผ่วเบาเพื่อบอกว่าเขาอยากจะทะนุถนอมตัวมันมากแค่ไหน

 

สตีฟได้แต่อมยิ้มภูมิใจมองภาพของคนที่คุกเข่าอยู่ตรงหน้า

บัคกี้บรรจงจูบบรรจงหอมมันราวกับกำลังเทิดทูนบูชายิ่งทำให้ความต้องการของเขาเพิ่มยิ่งขึ้น

ความกระหายราวกับสัตว์ป่าของเขาเข้าครอบครอง

เขาใช้มือกำท่อนเนื้อของตนผ่านเนื้อผ้ากดดันส่วนเนื้อให้เผยขนาดให้ได้มากที่สุด

มืออีกข้างกดศรีษะคนที่นั่งคุกเข่ากับพื้นแล้วเริ่มกระแทกกระทั้นควงสะโพกให้ท่อนเนื้อยาวครูดผ่านใบหน้าอีกคน ฟาดซ้ายไปขวา

ให้ท่อนเนื้อที่ถูกอุ้มอยู่ไล่เกลี่ยตั้งแต่หน้าผากบนลงล่าง ให้อีกคนได้สัมผัสตัวตนของตัวเองอย่างเต็มปรี่

 

“อ่า นายชอบมันสินะ มันคิดถึงนายมากนะรู้ไหม มันบอกฉันทุกคืนเลยว่าคิดถึงนาย”

เสียงทุ่มพูดตอบก่อนจะคว้าท่อนเนื้อของตนบีบมันให้ขึ้นเห็นเป็นลำตรงผ่านเนื้อผ้า

ประคองคนที่คุกเข่าให้เข้ามาใกล้ แล้วใช้ท่อนเนื้อแข็งวาดผ่านทั่วไปหน้าของอีกคนเหมือนดั่งจิตรกรที่ใช้ท่อนเนื้อของตนแทนพู่กันวาดภาพ

แกล้งหยอกเย้าด้วยการป้ายท่อนเนื้อแข็งไปที่ริมฝีปาก

มือหนาจับมันวาดเกลี่ยไปตามเนินเนื้อริมฝีปากแดง กดไล่ขึ้นบนลงล่างราวกับกำลังบรรจงทาลิปสติก

การกระทำอันไร้ยางอายของชายหนุ่มยิ่งเพิ่มพูนต้องการของอีกคนเป็นทวีคูณ

 

บัคกี้ไม่หลงเหลือความยับยั้งชั่งใจ

มือสองข้างไขว่คว้าไปที่ปลายขอบชั้นในของอีกคนแบบไม่รู้ตัว นิ้วมืองัดเกี่ยวขอบกางเกงแล้วกระชากเนื้อผ้าลงอย่างรวดเร็ว

ภาพที่ปรากฎให้เห็นหลังจากที่อดทนรอมาแสนนานคือท่อนเอ็นเนื้อยาวตั้งผงาดชูชันจ่อชี้หน้าเขา ราวกลับกำลังกล่าวต้อนรับ

ด้วยขนาดลำยาวของมันวัดตั้งแต่ฐานเนื้อแทบจะทำให้บัคกี้สงสัยว่าสตีฟเก็บมันไว้ภายใต้ร่มผ้าได้อย่างไร

ไม่รวมขนาดคว้ามกว้างพื้นผิวที่อวบอ้วนราวกับชิ้นเนื้อราคาแพง “โอ้พระเจ้า” บัคกี้คิด

 

“ลองจับมันดูสิครับ” สตีฟแกล้งแหย่เย้าเอ่ยเชิญชวนอย่างสุภาพ

ชายหนุ่มจับท่อนเอ็นเนื้อไว้ด้วยมือข้างเดียว มืออีกข้างยื่นยาวออกไปข้างหน้าให้อีกคนที่กำลังนั่งคุกเข่า ราวกับกำลังบอกอนุญาตให้เขาเข้าไปสัมผัส

บัคกี้แหงนมองอีกคน ยื่นมืออกไปคว้าจับมือที่แบรออยู่ตรงหน้า

ฝ่ามือที่ส่งไปถูกกอบกุมจากชายหนุ่ม นำพาไปวางสัมผัสบนท่อนเอ็นเนื้อ

ชายหนุ่มพาเขาเริ่มลูบสัมผัสมันผ่านปลายนิ้ว ไล่เริ่มตั้งแต่ผิวด้านบนเนื้อโคนจากด้านในลากยาวจนสัมผัสถึงปลายยอด

กัปตันหนุ่มพาเข้าไปสัมผัสถุงเนื้อกลมคู่แฝดด้านล่างเวียนวนจนสัมผัสทุกผิวส่วน ตอนนี้บัคกี้ราวกับคนที่ตกอยู่ในภวังค์

เขาถูกชักจูงจากเสียงกระซิบของปีศาจ ปีศาจน่ากลัวที่แทบไม่มีผู้ใดจะต้านทานได้ ปีศาจที่ถูกเรียกกันว่า ความต้องการ

 

ท้ายที่สุดสตีฟละมือ เขาปล่อยให้อีกคนได้สัมผัสมันตามชอบใจ

บัคกี้แทบไม่รอช้า เขาใช้มือประคองเข้าที่โคนเนื้อ

แต่มือเพียงข้างเดียวไม่อาจครอบครองมันได้ทั้งหมด มืออีกข้างยื่นออกไปโอบรัดมันไว้ให้ทั่วตัว

ขนาดของท่อนเนื้อที่ใหญเกินผิดมนุษย์มนาจนบัคกี้ต้องเผลอหลุดปาก “ใหญ่” มันใหญ่มากจริงๆจนเขาไม่อาจละสายตาไปมองสิ่งอื่นได้เลย

พระเจ้า มันช่าง..น่าเกรงขาม ลำตัวมันทั้งใหญ่ อวบอิ่มและแข็งราวกับหิน รอบข้างลำเนื้อมองเห็นเส้นเลือดปูดโปน

ส่วนปลายหัวหยักบวมตูมออกจากท่อนลำอย่างชัดเจน ที่ปลายยอดชื้นแฉะถูกปกคลุมด้วยน้ำเมือกเหนียว

บอกได้ชัดเจนเลยว่าสตีฟมีความต้องการมากแค่ไหน

“ไม่เจอกันแค่แปปเดียว โตจนแทบจำไม่ได้เลยนะนาย” บัคกี้เอ่ยพูดติดตลก

 

มือที่กำอยู่เริ่มรูดรั้งมันอย่างแผ่วเบาเรียกเสียงครางกระเส่าจากสตีฟได้ดี

เขาใช้มือกอบกุมตัวมันเอาไว้ให้ได้มากที่สุด นวดคลึงมันราวกับกำลังเอาใจ

ตัวมันช่างน่าเอ็นดูจนบัคกี้อดใจไม่ไหว เขาก้มตัวบรรจงมอบจุมพิตแผ่วเบาแก่มัน

ในตอนนี้ไม่หลงเหลือแล้วความน่าอาย

บัคกี้เริ่มบรรจงจูบบรรจงหอมทั่วลำเนื้อจนอีกคนหัวเราะร่า เขากอบกำมันไว้ราวกับกำลังได้ของเล่นชิ้นใหม่

ปลายลิ้นร้อนถูกยื่นออกมาโลมเลียเมื่อใคร่อยากรับรส ลิ้นร้อนลากยาวไปทั่วทั้งตัว ไล่เลียตามแนวแกนจนเปียกชุ่ม

เขาใช้มือข้างหนึ่งกอบกุมลำไว้ให้ตั้งตรง ก้มลงโลมเลียถุงเนื้อแฝดสองลูกด้านล่างอย่างเอาใจ

ลิ้นร้อนลากผ่านท่อนเนื้อยาวจนเปียกชุ่ม แล้วเริ่มรูดรั้งผิวนอกที่ปกคลุมท่อนลำออก เหลือเพียงเนื้อนุ่มสีชมพูใสที่เคยถูกปกปิดไว้บนส่วนปลาย

เสียงหัวเราะขบขันเมื่อครู่ของชายหนุ่มจำต้องเปลี่ยนเป็นเสียงครวญคราง… เมื่อบัคกี้เริ่มกลืนกินมันด้วยปาก

 

“อ่ะ อ้า บัคกี้”

สตีฟได้แต่หลับตาเชิดหน้าวินาทีที่อีกคนเข้าครอบครองตัวตน ความเสียวแผ่ซ่านไปทั่วร่างของชายหนุ่ม

โพรงปากอุ่นร้อนสร้างความกระสันล้ำลึกที่ไม่อาจหาคำใดมาบรรยาย

ทุกสัมผัสเมื่อยามท่อนเอ็นเนื้อถูกกักกอดเอาไปถ้วนทั่ว ลำเนื้อถูกโอบรัดไว้ราวกับกำลังให้ไออุ่น

ช่วงเวลาที่เพดานปากได้สัมผัสกับปลายยอดเพิ่มพูนความรู้สึกอ่อนไหวจนเรียกเสียงครางกระเส่า

ลิ้นร้อนในโพรงปากที่โอบอุ้มผิวท่อนเนื้อทางด้านล่างสร้างความเสียวซ่านจนตัวกระตุก

 

“อื้ม อื้ม”

เสียงครางกระเส่าของสตีฟปลุกเร้าให้คนปรนเปรอเอาอกเอาใจมากยิ่งขึ้น

ลิ้นร้อนในโพรงปากละเลงเลียวนทั่วหัวหมุนวนพื้นผิวชมพูใสเป็นวงราวกับเข็มของนาฬิกา ลิ้นร้อนโลมเลียกวาดต้อนยื่นยาวไปทั่วลำ

 

“โอ้ บัค ฉันอยากให้นายทำแบบนี้ให้ทั้งวันเลย อะ โอ้ว”

คำพูดชื่มชมจากชายหนุ่มจุดยิ้มในใจได้เล็กน้อย แต่บัคกี้ดูดอมมันได้เพียงแค่ครึ่งเดียวเท่านั้น

ดูท่าจะเป็นเรื่องยากที่จะกลืนกินมันไว้ทั้งหมด น้ำลายใสไหลเยิ้มออกมาจากการเก็บกักไว้ไม่อยู่เมื่อยามถอดท่อนเนื้อออก

ส่วนปลายหัวชมพูถูกปกคลุมไปด้วยน้ำลายใสจนเห็นเป็นมันเลื่อม

เพราะได้ลองกลืนกินมันเลยทำให้รู้ว่าตอนนี้มันตื่นตัวกว่าตอนแรกที่เขาได้สัมผัสเสียอีก

ส่วนปลายหัวหยักที่น่าเอ็นดูจนบัคกี้อดไม่ได้ที่จะต้องมอบจุมพิตให้ัมันไปอีกที

เขาห่อปากเป็นรูปแล้วก้มประทับจูบที่เนินเนื้อชมพูจนเกิดเสียงจุ๊บ

มากเท่าไหร่ก็ไม่อาจเพียงพอต่อความต้องการเมื่อได้ลิ้มลองเพียงสักครั้ง

ริมฝีปากแดงเริ่มอ้าออกแล้วกลืนกลินมันอีกครั้ง

“โอ้ว บัค อะ อื้อ”

ท่ามกลางเสียงโหวกเหวกไกลๆของพลทหารกับเสียงเคลื่อนของรถรอบตัว

ในตอนนี้กลับดังด้วยเสียงดูดเลียกับเสียงครางเครือของชายหนุ่มจนน่าอาย

 

 

 "อื้อ อื้อ อ่อก" 

บัคกี้เริ่มสำลักเมื่ออยู่ๆทหารหนุ่มเริ่มกระทั้นสะโพกสอดท่อนเนื้อเข้ามาจนสุดลำคอ

มือหนาเกาะกุมเข้าที่ท้ายทอย นิ้วยาวสางขยุ้มบนเส้นผมดำสลับกับบั้นเอวที่กำลังกระแทกเร็วรัวจนสุดชีวิต

ท่อนเอ็นยาวพุ่งตัวสอดใส่เข้าไปจนสุดลำกระแทกเข้ามาจนถึงคอหอย ความเสียวพุ่งพล่านเมื่อเจ้าลูกชายได้ถูกกลืนกินจนหมดตัว

สตีฟแทบขาดสติ มือสองข้างจากที่เกาะกุมเปลี่ยนไปกดรั้งศรีษะอีกคนแล้วกระแทกท่อนเนื้อสวนเข้าไปแทบสุดใจ

“โอ้ว พระเจ้า โอ้ว พระเจ้า โอ้ บัคกี้”

 

 

“อุก…อ่อก…อ่อก…แค่กแค่ก”

สตีฟหยุดกระแทกตัวแล้วรีบถอดถอนท่อนเนื้อออกเพื่อให้อีกคนได้หายใจ เมื่อเขาเริ่มได้ยินอีกคนสำลัก

“โอ้ย บัค ขอโทษนะ แค่อยากลองเอามันเข้าไปให้สุดน่ะ”

“นายเกือบทำฉันสำลักตายนะ สตีฟ”

บัคกี้ทิ้งตัวหอบก้มโค้งไอสำลักไม่หยุด เมื่อสักครู่สตีฟเล่นเอาซะเกือบตายเพราะเจ้าหนูของเขา

บัคกี้ทำได้เพียงแต่โกรธในใจ ใหญ่ขนาดนั้นมันจะเข้าไปจนหมดได้ยังไงกัน เขาโมโหอดไม่ได้จนต้องฟาดมือลงน่องขาอีกคนที่ยืนอยู่

 

“โอ๊ย ขอโทษนะ แต่มันรู้สึกดีมากจริงๆนี่”

ดูท่าชายหนุ่มจะพูดตามความจริง จากสายตาขุ่นเคืองที่ส่งไปให้ในทีแรกได้แต่เปลี่ยนเป็นเสียงถอนหายใจ

 

“บัค เอ่อ คือ เจ้านี่มันยังตื่นอยู่เลย”

สตีฟได้แต่เลิ่กลั่กบอก มือคว้าท่อนเนื้อร้อนไว้แล้วยื่นจ่อให้คนข้างหน้า

ครั้นจะมาหยุดทำดื้อๆก็คงไม่ได้ ท่อนเนื้อมันแข็งปวดจนทรมาน

ถ้าบัคกี้ไม่ยอมช่วย เห็นทีสตีฟคงจะต้องจับอีกคนขึงพรืดแล้วบังคับให้สมยอม

 

“ดูดมันต่อได้มั้ย สัญญาว่าจะไม่ทำอีก” สตีฟร้องอ้อนวอนขอ

คำขอร้องซื่อๆกับภาพที่เห็นจากคนตรงหน้าทำให้บัคกี้ใจอ่อน เขาเป็นแบบนี้ทุกที

ไม่เคยจะปฎิเสธคำขอจากอีกคนได้เลยสักครั้ง แถมถ้าจะปล่อยอีกคนไปในสภาพนี้ก็คงจะไม่ดีนัก

แต่จะบอกว่าตนเองจำใจทำต่อเพราะอีกคนขอก็คงไม่ได้ ในเมื่อตัวเขาเองยังอยากที่จะดูดมันต่อ อยากดื่มกินเมล็ดพันธ์ที่อีกคนเก็บกักเอาไว้

 

ชายหนุ่มยกยิ้มเมื่ออีกคนพยักหน้าตอบรับ เมื่อมือถูกยื่นไปคว้าท่อนเนื้อไว้ ปากกว้างก็อ้าออกแล้วกลับไปดูดกินมันอีกที

มือซ้ายเปลี่ยนมาใช้เกาะกุมบนสะโพกสอบ มืออีกข้างช่วยคว้าเข้าประคองที่ลำเนื้อ

ริมฝีปากเกร็งห่อเป็นวงรองรับท่อนลำแล้วส่งลิ้นร้อนยื่นออกไปกระดกเลียเนื้อเนินที่สอดเข้ามาในโพรงปาก

 

สตีฟเริ่มส่งเสียงครางต่ำในลำคอจากความเสียวซ่าน

สะโพกหนาแกล้งกระแทกสวนเข้าไปเบาๆให้พอคลายความกระสัน

เนื้อแน่นที่สัมผัสได้ผ่านปลายลิ้นเร่งให้บัคกี้รุกเล้ามากยิ่งขึ้น

ท่อนเนื้อหนาที่กระแทกเข้าออกในโพรงปากดันสลับกับลิ้นร้อนที่ไล่เลียดูดดึงยามอีกคนสอดใส่เข้ามาสลับกันเป็นจังหวะ

ทหารหนุ่มนึกสนุก แกล้งกระทั้นให้ท่อนเนื้อดุนดันผ่านกระพุ้งแก้มทั้งซ้ายขวาเล่นสนุกกับโพรงปากของอีกคนราวกับเป็นเด็กอมมือ

แกล้งถอนแก่นกายออกมาสุดลำแล้วจับท่อนเนื้อแข็งฟาดเข้ากับริมฝีปากแดงที่อ้ารอ

ถูไถกับริมฝีปากล่างแล้วจับสอดกระแทกเข้าไปใหม่

ภาพของอีกคนที่ยอมศิโรราบเพียงเพราะแก่นกายของตนสวยงามจนสตีฟอยากที่จะถ่ายเก็บมันไว้ดูในภายหลัง

“อ้า ข้างในปากนาย รู้สึกสุดยอดไปเลยบัค” มือใหญ่ยื่นไปลูบคลำใบหน้าอีกคนอย่างเอ็นดู พูดคำเอาอกเอาใจคนที่กำลังทำหน้าที่ของตนเองอย่างสุดความสามารถ

 

 

“บัคกี้ โอ้ อื้อ ดูดแรงๆ”

สตีฟเริ่มส่งเสียงครางหอบหนัก

มือหนาที่เปลี่ยนมาขยุ้มหัวอีกคนกับสะโพกของชายหนุ่มที่เริ่มกระแทกถี่รัวบอกบัคกี้ให้รู้ว่าอีกคนใกล้จะถึงฝั่งฝัน

มือสองข้างรีบยื่นออกไปเกาะกุมสะโพกอีกคนเอาไว้ทรงตัวแล้วเร่งดูดเลียท่อนเอ็นเนื้ออย่างรุนแรง

ก้มโค้งโก่งคอขยับท่อนเนื้อในปากเข้าออกรัวเร็วสุดชีวิต

 

“อะ อ๊ะ บัคกี้ โอ้ว บัคกี้ จะถึงแล้ว”

สตีฟครางเสียงกระเส่า มือหนาบีบขยำเข้าที่ผมอีกคนจนสุดแรง

สะโพกหนากระแทกเข้าออกถี่รัวราวกับเครื่องจักร ท่อนขายาวสองข้างเริ่มเกร็งเหยียด ความเสียวแผ่ซ่านไปทั่วทุกอณูในร่าง

สตีฟเชิดหน้าหลับตา สะโพกหนาบดอัดท่อนลำเข้าไปจนสุดก่อนที่จะปลดปล่อยเมล็ดพันธ์นับล้านออกมา

 

“อะ พระเจ้า อ๊าาาาา” 

ภาพในหัวของชายหนุ่มขาวโพลนไปหมดเมื่อถึงฝั่งฝัน ท่อนเนื้อยาวบีบเกร็งพุ่งฉีดน้ำคาวขุ่นออกมาราวกับสายฝน

ร่างกายรู้สึกโล่งสบายราวกับได้ทิ้งของหนักที่ทนแบกเอาไว้มาตลอด

สะโพกหนายังดุนดันเข้าออกต่อเนื่องเชื่องช้าในช่วงสุดท้ายเพื่อรีดรั้งทุกสิ่งในกายให้หมดสิ้น ไม่อยากให้ทุกหยดที่สั่งสมมาต้องเสียเปล่า 

สตีฟรู้สึกได้ถึงน้ำคาวกามเปียกแฉะที่ไหลอยู่ในโพรงปากของอีกคนก่อนจะคว้าถอดถอดร่างออกมา

น้ำเชื้อที่เก็บกักเอาไว้นานมันมากมายเสียจนเข้าปกคลุมทั่วทั้งโพรงปากของอีกคน

ก่อนที่น้ำขุ่นคาวทั้งหมดจะถูกกวาดกลืนไหลลงคอไปหมดสิ้น

 

“ให้ตาย สตีฟ นี่นายไม่ได้ปล่อยมานานแล้วหรือไงเนี่ย มันเยอะจนฉันแทบจะกลืนลงคอไปไม่หมดเลย”

บัคกี้ที่เพิ่งจะกลืนน้ำรักของอีกคนลงไป เอ่ยคำถามทิ้งไว้ก่อนที่จะเริ่มไล่เลียน้ำคาวที่ยังหลงเหลืออยู่ตามท่อนลำของอีกคน

ใช้ลิ้นดูดเลียจนแน่ใจว่ามันสะอาดพอที่อีกคนจะควักเก็บใส่กางเกงไว้ได้

“ขอบคุณนะบัค” 

“นายยังใจดีกับมันเหมือนเดิมไม่เปลี่ยนไปเลย”

สตีฟพูดขอบคุณคนที่กำลังดูดเลียทำความสะอาดท่อนเนื้อของตนเอง

ลิ้นร้อนกวาดเลียทุกหยดที่คั่งค้างอยู่จนท่อนเนื้อใสสะอาด ดูจะเป็นหน้าที่ๆต้องทำเป็นประจำเมื่อเวลาที่ต้องใช้ปากช่วยให้เขาเสร็จสม

“เรื่องนั้นก็ไม่ค่อยแน่ใจ ปกติฉันก็ทำมันตลอด ก็นายไม่อยู่ด้วยนี่ ฉันอยากทำกับนายจะตาย”

“ครั้งสุดท้ายก็สามวันที่ผ่านมา ตั้งแต่ที่ฉันได้ไปช่วยนายไง ”

“พอได้มาอยู่ด้วยกัน มันก็อดไม่ได้ทุกที ฉันอยากจะจับมันใส่เข้าไปในร่างนายตั้งแต่ที่ฐานไฮดราด้วยซ้ำ”

 

คำพูดซื่อตรงจากอีกคนแทบจะทำให้บัคกี้กัดลิ้นตาย แค่สามวันนี่มันไม่มากไปหน่อยหรือไงกับปริมาณที่ปล่อยออกมา

 

“คิดว่าเพราะเซรุ่มน่ะ” สตีฟพูดบอกกราวกับอีกคนได้ยินคำถามของเขา

“มันช่วยเพิ่มประสิทธิภาพหลายๆด้านในร่างกายให้ดีมากขึ้น" เขาพูดบอกขณะเริ่มหยิบกางเกงที่ปลดทิ้งไว้ขึ้นมาสวม 

อย่างปกติฉันก็รู้สึกอยากทำกับนายตลอด แต่ตอนนี้ฉันแทบรู้สึกอยากทำกับนายทุกๆชั่วโมงเลย”

คิดว่ามันน่าจะไปเพิ่มประสิทธิภาพในการผลิตเรื่องนั้นด้วย

บัคกี้ที่ได้ยืนฟังหน้าแดงก่ำจากคำอธิบายของอีกคน เขาแทบทำอะไรไม่ถูกได้แต่คว้าสายเข็มขัดที่ถูกปลดทิ้งไว้ทีแรกยื่นส่งให้อีกคนรับไป

ให้ตายสิ ทำไมสตีฟถึงได้กล้าพูดเรื่องแบบนี้ออกมาจากปากของเขากันได้นะ

 

หลังจากสวมกางเกงเสร็จเรียบร้อย สตีฟก้าวเข้าไปยืนข้างกายของคนที่กำลังก้มหน้าก้มตาเพราะเรื่องที่เขาบอกไปเมื่อครู่ 

ชายหนุ่มวาดแขนโอบเอวคนตรงหน้าไว้ก่อนจะกดจูบลงหน้าผากของอีกคน กระชับอ้อมแขนดึงอีกคนให้เข้ามากอดจนชิดแน่น

เพราะปฏิกิริยาจากอีกคนที่ได้ฟังเรื่องที่เขาพูดไปทำให้ทหารหนุ่มไม่แน่ใจในบางอย่าง น้ำเสียงอึกอักคล้ายกับมีเรื่องที่อยากจะพูดออกมาแต่ไม่กล้าเอ่ย

“อ.เอ่อ คือ… “

“เอ่อ ฉันมีอีกเรื่อง บัค” 

“คือ คืนนี้”

“คืนนี้ นายมานอนที่เต็นท์กับฉันนะ”

“เอ่อ ฉั..ฉัน อยากทำกับนายน่ะ” 

คำพูดเถรตรงแทบจะไม่ต้องแปลความหมายใดใด โพล่งออกไปจากปากของชายหนุ่มเมื่อไม่อาจกลั้นความต้องการที่มีในใจเอาไว้ได้ 

ใช่ว่าสตีฟจะไม่เขินอายกับสิ่งที่พูด ทั่วใบหน้าของเขาตอนนี้ร้อนผ่าวเพราะเพิ่งขออีกคนทำรักไปอย่างน่าไม่อายหลังจากที่ขอให้อีกคนใช้ปากช่วยไม่นาน

ผลของเซรุ่มช่วยให้เขาทนต่อความรู้สึกเจ็บปวดหลายๆด้านได้ดีกว่ามนุษย์ทั่วไป

แต่กลับกันความรู้สึกตื่นตัวทางเพศมันกับเพิ่มมากขึ้นจนเขาแทบคุมตัวเองไม่ไหว

โดยเฉพาะเมื่อยิ่งได้อยู่ใกล้คนตรงหน้ามากเท่าไหร่เขาต้องพยายามฉุดรั้งตัวเองเองไว้มากกว่าเดิมแทบเท่าตัว 

ถึงแม้บัคกี้กับเขาจะเคยทำกันมาแล้วนักต่อนัก แต่การพูดขอให้อีกคนทำเรื่องอย่างว่าด้วยกันออกไปโต้งๆแบบนี้ 

ฟังดูเหมือนเขาจะเป็นคนน่าไม่อายจริงๆเชียว 

 

เพราะอีกคนได้แต่ทำเงียบไม่ตอบอะไรในทีแรก สตีฟนึกว่าเขาจะโดนตะโกนด่าว่าเสียแล้ว

จนคนในอ้อมแขนที่ยืนก้มหน้าแดงก่ำ พูดประโยคตอบกลับมาที่ทำให้แกนกลางของสตีฟตื่นตัวขึ้นมาอย่างช่วยไม่ได้ 

“อ.อะอื้อ “

“แต่..”

“ทำเบาๆได้ไหม…” 

"ของนายมันใหญ่จะตาย"

บัคกี้กลั้นใจกัดฟันพูด ใบหน้าร้อนผ่าวแดงจนถึงหู มันเป็นเรื่องจริงนี่ บัคกี้คิด 

ถ้าเป็นแบบในเมื่อก่อน ถ้าให้บัคกี้นึกถึงสตีฟก็คงเห็นภาพเป็นชายตัวเล็ก ผมบลอนด์ นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าใส 

ตอนนี้สีผมสตีฟก็ยังคงเป็นสีบลอนด์ นัยน์ตาก็ยังเป็นสีฟ้าเช่นเดิม 

แต่ที่เปลี่ยนไปเพียงอย่างเดียวน่ะคือขนาด สตีฟตัวใหญ่กว่าเขาแล้วในตอนนี้ 

แถมใหญ่อย่างกับม้าเลย…

 

ประโยคตอบกลับเรียบง่ายแต่ยั่วยวนของอีกคนแทบทำชายหนุ่มคลั่งตายเอาเสียตอนนั้น

พระเจ้า ท่อนเนื้อกลางลำตัวปวดหนึบขึ้นมาอีกครั้งจนอยากควักออกมาให้อีกคนดูดมันอีกทีให้รู้แล้วรู้รอด

เขาแทบอดทนรอเวลาให้ถึงตอนที่เขาจะได้ทำรักกับอีกคนไม่ได้แล้ว

 

“ทำเบาๆก็ได้”

เขากระซิบบอกคนตรงหน้า กดจมูกไล่เกลี่ยบนแก้มของอีกคนแผ่วเบา บรรจงจูบบรรจงหอมอีกคนอย่างเอาใจ

ความหื่นกระหายที่มีถูกกดเอาไว้จนกว่าจะถึงเวลาที่จะได้ปลดปล่อยในคืนนี้

ในหัวของชายหนุ่มตอนนี้มีเรื่องขัดใจเพียงอย่างเดียวเพราะคำขอของอีกคน 

"ทำเบาๆก็ได้ก็ได้อยู่หรอก" 

 

 

 

“แต่ขอทำแรงๆบ้างไม่ได้เหรอ”

 

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> รีไรท์กับแก้ไขคำผิด 9/4/2564


End file.
